Spies' Eyes
by Sarah the mutant farm girl
Summary: Esther Filch has been a spy in the war. With the Potters and Voldomort dead she's in disbelief. She knows something is off and is out to find out what. But all things have a price and this time it maybe a life. Better SUM inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own anything, it's all JKR's except a select few characters.

A/N: Hey guys, I know I need to update my SPN fics WAY more than I need to start a Potter fic but one of my besties has been staying with me the last month and we're both major Potter fans. So we've been discussing old fanfics, characters, and any other random snippet of Harry Potter that happens to cross our minds. While discussing Severus Snape, whom she is in love with, I happened to remember that I'd started this fic and never finished it. I started this LATE 2006. Anything that we learned in the final book was NOT known to me for the first 6 chapters. I will try to tie it in and stay as close to the actual story line as possible but the fact of the matter is I have this in my head one way and the truth will have to bend to fit my lies. I'm sorry. I will also be adding in some character deaths before its over too so don't get too attached to anyone that wasn't alive during the actual books.

There is a take on the Filch family in this fic that I've not seen before. I like the mystery around Filch. There isn't a lot known about the man and I think he has reasons to be the way he is. Most people do anyway. Snape is also shown differently than we saw him before the seventh book. Please keep in mind I have Snape girls for friends. I was forced to see that there is good in him when everyone else was screaming that he was a vampire out to kill Harry.

Summary: Esther Filch has lived her life in the shadows of a war. She's played her cards right and lived to see Voldomort's fall but she doesn't believe any of it. Without any reason she's fighting to find answers to her questions and the truth about what happened to the Potters and between Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew in that alleyway. But all things have a price and this time it just might be a life.

**Spies' Eyes**

**Chapter 1**

I chewed on the tip of my quill. If Cassidy thought this was important enough to interrupt my night with my family, it was way too important for me not to be unnerved. Nevertheless, lately I was unnerved a lot. Both sides of this war were getting too close for comfort. People like me were starting to get caught with our pants down, if you know what I mean. Last week, a young man I'd known since I stepped on the Hogwarts express for the first time, was killed. Not only had I known him since I was a little kid, but I had served with him. We were spies, buried too deep in both sides to be trusted with sensitive information. We were outcasts. He was found out.  
Cassidy was late. I knew she would be. Whenever she had something to tell me, she was late. I couldn't blame her for this. She was a klutzy thing. I am sure she was close by, apologizing to someone. Why I did all my work for Them through her was beyond me. But she was a sweet little thing and it was usually worth the extra ten minutes of waiting. The bartender eyed me. He was good looking, I suppose. It had been ages since I'd been out on a date. In fact, I'd last made eyes at a man I was trying to liquor up to get information out of. My love life was dead so I decided to give this man half a shot. I mean, what the heck? Right? If nothing else, I might get a free drink out of the mess. I smiled sweetly at him and then forced a blush, a technique I'd learned from the great Lily Potter, and hid behind a curtain of my own hair. I sat trying to look cute for the longest time when a waitress came over and sat a butter beer down in front of me.  
"It's from Lou." she said nodding to the bartender. I didn't much care for the name Lou (it's what I'd been raised to call my cousin, Lucius Malfoy). "He also says to give ya this." She sat a tablet of paper down in front of me.  
"Get out of here sweetheart. I don't want a pretty thing like you caught up in what's about to happen." I read his scribbles. My heart caught. Did he know? Where was Cassidy? Was everything all right? My mind went straight from a calm stream of thoughts to a roaring river beating against the flood dams keeping me from showing physical signs of my stress. I pulled the pre-inked quill from between my teeth spitting out down feathers as I did so.  
"Why? What's going on?" I wrote and sent it with the waitress. I sipped at my new drink and locked my eyes on the bartender. He read my words and looked up at me. Our eyes met and a cold chill ran down my spine. I knew those steel gray eyes. My breath caught for a moment. He looked away and started writing.  
"Don't get caught. Your parents will kill me. I want you out of here now. No questions. Just go. Don't look like you're in a rush either." I read his scribbles. His real script was easy to recognize. It was on so many documents that even most common folk knew it. I had once loved my cousin immensely. I would have done anything he asked. However, after I saw him relay orders to Bellatrix to torture, kill the Longbottoms and bring their boy back last week, I'd lost all respect. I loved the man and he had defied everything I believed.  
One hand slid under the table and found my wand in my pocket. The soft pine that seemed to glow slightly in the dark met my fingertips. I had known it was meant for me the moment I saw it. You cannot deny what I'd felt toward the wand. I sometimes wondered if King Arthur felt the same when he first saw Excalibur. If my cousin had a battle planned, I was going to take as many down with me as I could. At least I would stay and protect the innocent bystanders. But as I sat waiting for anything to happen that would be significant, I started to notice I knew many of the people here. They were from both sides. But more than half were from my family's side. They weren't supposed to be here. This was a set up.  
The door to the small pub burst open. Three dozen men and I jumped to our feet, wands drawn. Flashes of light were sent towards the single person who had come through. Some one yelled "stop" and everyone came to a tense pause. I knew the man that was standing there. We weren't chummy, but we had been once. I knew in an outright duel I'd lose. I showed mercy, this man didn't. He had cold black eyes that seemed to peer into your mind, a hooked nose that reminded me, painfully, of my grandfather's. Everything about this man was black. Darkness and cold hatred seem to swell around him creating a haze. I couldn't count the number of times I had been swept into hiding behind his cloak or the number of times I had stood defiant in front of him.  
"The Potters are dead." He didn't scream it. He just said it. I just barely caught his words but the mixed reaction made it clear I hadn't missed his words. Inside was a burning rage I couldn't control. Outside I didn't dare show any emotion until I had a positive read from the crowded pub. A booth of women not far from me burst into tears. A red headed man and his wife tried to silence their sons but failed and the oldest that was maybe four or five escaped and ran up to the messenger and kicked him in the shin.  
"LIAR!" the boy screamed. "The Potters can't die! We need them!" tears were streaming from the boy's eyes. I felt the same way. The boy's mother came to him and knelt before him.  
"Come on Billy, we'll sort this out in just a minute." she tried to coax, running her fingers through the boy's shaggy red locks. He collapsed into sobs, his face lost in her chest.  
We all watched. Somehow, I knew this image would stay in my mind forever: the mother comforting her son. Then the other boys came over and wrapped their arms around their brother and together the five little boys cried. Their fear, angry, sadness, and rage were evident, out there for the world to see. I couldn't do that. I shot 'Lou' a look, asking to know what was going on. He just shrugged. My cousin had stolen someone's identity tonight for some reason, but this wasn't it. I was again thrown back into my river of questions.  
"Snape, I think you need to tell us all what happened. Lou, get the boy a drink!" an older man called as he strode over to Severus Snape. He took Severus by the arm and dragged him to the center of the room while my cousin played his part.  
"I don't know." More than anything he could have said, this scared me the most. "The Potters' house is gone, and Aurors are there now. They say everyone is dead. I…" he paused his mouth moving like a fish out of water. I couldn't stop the single tear that rolled down my cheek.  
"What about the boy?" 'Lou' asked. Maybe concern was in his voice, but I doubted it. But my cousin did have a little baby at home right now. Just over a year old, the little tyke must be sleeping at this hour.  
"Everyone's dead." Severus repeated. "That's what Cassidy Pennington said just before." He stopped and took the frothy mug from 'Lou'. He sipped at it not wanting to continue, but I rushed at him. Cassidy was a friend if nothing else.  
"What happened to Cassie?" I demanded. Severus put his glass down on the nearest table and took my shoulders. He looked deep into my blue-green eyes and shook his head.  
"I'm sorry Essie, I tried." I didn't want to believe what he was trying to say.  
"Where is she?"  
"She was there; she got in the way I guess. She was pretty badly injured when I found her. Essie, she's gone." I hit him - just kept beating his chest. I would not believe I had lost them all tonight. Severus wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to him. He would never really hurt me without good grounds for it. To my knowledge, I was the only person he'd ever claimed to love. I knew I was the only girl to ever have dated him. I cried. Uncaring about the rest of the pub, I cried. No one could ever ease the pain in my heart.  
"I knew we should have been there tonight!" a man was yelling in the back corner when I finally got under control.  
"Sirius, hush! You'll cause a scene." The man's friend stood up. I peeled myself out of Severus' comforting arms and looked toward the men. Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew were all gathered around a table in the back left corner hidden in the shadows until now, when we all looked towards them. Sirius had jumped up and his stool lie on the ground. Peter was hiding his face in his arms, but that wasn't very unusual for the dumpling man-boy. Remus sat his hands folded calmly on the table watching his friend with a look of deep concentration and caring. Of all of James Potter's friends, Remus was the one I liked most. He was always so controlled.  
"Make a scene! MAKE A SCENE!" Sirius roared. "I'm not supposed to make a scene when my FAMILY is DEAD?!?" His fists were bawled up and his dark eyes were running down his cheeks. His normally handsome face was bright red. He made me think of a small child the way he stood there. Remus gently stepped down off his stool and went to his friend.  
"They were my family too." he said inching closer. Sirius shook.  
"They were more mine. You have parents that love you! Mine…. Remus I can't lose them!"  
"I didn't do anything." Peter said looking up. He started rocking back and forth. Sirius looked over at him and even so far away, I could see something click in his eyes.  
"What did you do!? You stupid little rat, I'll kill you!" Sirius dove across the table at his friend. Peter just managed to scurry out of the way. Peter was chased out of the pub by both his friends; Remus calling for them to calm down and Sirius screaming threats.  
The pub fell silent. We were all listening to the fight outside. After ten minutes or so, an engine was revved and I knew Sirius had left. The sound was followed by a single pop. One of the others had appearated. I turned back to Severus. I didn't have to ask him if I could stay the night or say how badly I needed just a little comfort at least until mornings light. He just nodded. He told me to go stand by the door and he'd pay our bills and we'd go 'home'. I tried to stay calm. Tried to keep all the fear and panic out of my eyes, but knew I was failing.  
"Come on, Essie." He took my hand, something he hadn't done since we were dating. I reminded myself that it wasn't really the lifetime ago it felt like, but only a few years. As we stepped out into the chilly, late October air, I saw Peter Pettigrew talking to a dark shadow in a nearby alley.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own anything, it's all JKR's except a select few characters.

A/N: Here's chapter two. I'm gonna try to update a chapter a week. I have the first 6 chapters already written so it should give me enough time to work on the rest of this fic and others. For now though I need to eat before I pass out. PLEASE R&R!

**Chapter 2**

I woke up the next morning to something scratching at my bedroom window. I flung back the blankets and climbed out of bed before my eyes even had time to focus. It wasn't until two owls flew in over my shoulder that I looked around to take in my surroundings. I didn't recognize anything, until my eyes met the bed. There sleeping in a huge king-size bed was Severus Snape. My heart jumped. I quickly surveyed myself. I was only missing my shoes, which I now saw at the side of the bed, my socks, and my robes and cloak. I crept over to the bed and lifted the blankets and peeked under. Though he was shirtless, he was otherwise decently clothed. Satisfied with my search, I crawled back in bed next to him and lowered my lips to his ear.  
"Morning Hooknose," I whispered. He moaned and flung out an arm around me pulling me against him. I bit back a giggle covering it with a sigh. "Come on Severus, it's time to wake up." I allowed him to hold me for a moment longer, until my words finally sunk in. He bolted up in bed.  
"Esther!" he exclaimed looking at me. I just smiled while he did the same thing I had done checking his self and myself and the room for any signs of foul play. "Oh." he gave me a crooked grin.

About that time he caught sight of the owls and hopped out of bed. He paid them both and took their Prophets before setting himself back in bed. He handed me one. On the front page was a huge story about the Potters. But I wanted the highlights so I flipped to the obituaries. It seemed a little heartless to only care about who had died and nothing else, but I would catch the details later. Their under the P's was Cassidy Pennington, then James and Lily Potter. But no mention of a third Potter.  
"What's the boy's name?" I asked. Severus looked up from his paper at me. I felt like I was playing grown ups with my sister again.  
"Harry James." he said after a moment. "Don't call him the boy either. If someone has a name - use it." I gave a harsh laugh and suddenly his face softened. He'd forgotten how many times I had to make up names or codes or something else of the same sort to protect people. If someone had a name you didn't use it no matter what the price. "I didn't mean to bring in our pasts." I shook my head.  
"You're still not forgiven." The only reason we'd broken up was because I found out through the media of all places that he'd been playing a double agent. I had told him; been straight forward and honest. He'd lied to me.  
"I know. Essie, it's just that I didn't want you…" he trailed off.  
"Hurt." I finished for him. He didn't want me hurt and I didn't want him hurt so I had told him. "We just have different ideas of what hurts worse," he leaned over and kissed me; a soft, nervous kiss that tried its best to make me lighten up.  
"That's why I love you so. You always know why." I shook my head.  
"Don't," was all I managed before he kissed me again. This time with more passion and after a few seconds I kissed back. When the kiss broke, we were panting. "Okay you may be forgiven, but I haven't forgotten." He smiled at me pressing his forehead against mine.  
"Go get cleaned up. Let's celebrate."  
Without thinking about how we could celebrate the deaths of three amazing people, I took off. I was so joyful about the new terms of our relationship that I actually sang a beer drinking song my father had taught me while I bathed. I was quick in trying not to lose the moment, but it was being killed, without my knowing, down stairs. As I bounced down the stairs, towel wrapped around my head like a turban, and yesterday's clothes on, I was stopped by voices.  
"He's gone."  
"Are you sure? How could a baby stop He-Who-Mustn't-Be-Named?" Severus questioned the other voice.  
"I don't know. I have theories. Right now I'm just getting all my… all my ducks in a row." I caught it then. This was Albus Dumbledore. I knew only because of the Muggle phrase he'd used.  
"I'm not a duck." Severus challenged.  
"You and Esther will be under enough microscopes without adding a reunion. People will think-"  
"Let them think!" Severus broke in.  
"Sirius has just been locked in Azkaban for the murder of Peter Pettigrew. No trail, Severus. If Rita Skeeter digs, even a little, your past will surface and both of you will meet the same end." I rarely heard Albus talk in this forceful manner. He was usually such a kind, gentle man. It was hard to imagine him… Before I finished my thought, I remembered Peter and Sirius fighting last night. I jumped down off the stairs skipping the last few.  
"Sirius couldn't have done it. We all heard him leave." I tried.  
"Esther, my dear girl, you don't know what you're doing. You should be at home with your family. Didn't your sister just wed yesterday?" I nodded.  
"Yea, but I know what I'm doing as well as I know Sirius didn't do it." Dumbledore looked away from me to Severus.  
"See to it that you're not seen together. Or I'll withdraw my pardon." He took a few steps away and apearated. Severus turned to look at me. He sighed and shook his head.  
"You-Know-Who is dead. He was stopped by the baby."  
"The baby has a name." I tried to tease.  
"I don't think it's too early to drink," he said wandering off to the kitchen. I followed.  
"Sirius is innocent. I'll prove it." He pulled two beers from the cabinet and put a chilling charm on them before handing one to me.  
"Don't, Dumbledore is right."  
"He's always right. But I'm not going to let him know it. We're not doing anything wrong."  
"Now about us." he stopped before I reached a rant. "You don't know what you're doing. You can't just take on Sirius' case without any evidence." I grabbed his paper of the table and scanned the front page. No news of what Sirius had done. But there was the disturbing bit, that this was the evening news, when it should have been the morning paper.  
"What time is it?" Severus leaned back in his chair so he could read the clock. "Merlin!" he swore, "It's after ten." I dropped the paper in front of him and pointed to where it read Evening Prophet. He looked up at me a little more than confused. "We need to back track here."

I sat down at his kitchen table and together we worked through the previous day starting with when I arrived at the pub. We Apparated to his place and had several drinks before I passed out. He knew I hated sleeping on couches so he carried me up to his bed where he drunkenly decided to stay because the bathroom was closer. But even if we'd talked through an entire keg, neither of us was so light weight to have slept through an entire day. It wasn't adding up. But there was some pressing business I needed to attend in this case. So I dismissed myself from Severus' home.  
"As soon as you get home Floo me." he said hesitantly as I stepped out the front door.  
"Sev, I'll keep in touch. You just take care." I called over my shoulder. I took off walking out of town to a safe distance to Apparate.  
I had to repeat this to get to my own house walking two blocks to my door. My neighbor, an elderly overly religious woman, quoted scriptures to me as I climbed the steps to my front door. She had a theme today: I was going to hell for a sinful life style. I already had figured that much, and I had never touched a Bible, well there was one time when I was sworn into court, but that was a Muggle affair. The moment I opened my door my dog burst through. She didn't stop to say 'hi', she just ran straight for the nearest patch of grass. The family who had lived here before me had let their son play with a chemistry set in the front yard and for the most part grass didn't grow. I still haven't figured out how a Muggle chemistry set could conquer Severus Snape.  
I stumbled in the front door leaving it open for when Hobo came in. I dropped my keys on the end table in the living room and picked up the mail. Water bill, garbage bill, my sister, my mother, Flourish and Blotts catalogue, Lily Potter, my boss… WAIT! Lily Potter? I ripped open the envelope carefully so as to not to destroy her seal. The letter within was short.

Dear Esther,  
I know you were looking forward to dinner with us, but the baby's not feeling well. James, of course, not Harry. If it were Harry we'd already be at St. Mungo's. We'll have to reschedule. How did your sister's wedding go? I know you planned on spending the weekend with your parents, so I won't expect a reply back right away. I just hope you get home safe. Peter says that there are some copy cats showing up, nothing too serious yet, but enough to cause worry. I can't wait until this is all over. I never thought I'd be raising a son in this war. It terrifies me.  
Well, dear Esther, James wants to get to bed and I still have to bathe the little one.  
My best,  
Lily Potter

She must have written this just before she died. My heart sank. I heard Hobo come in and kick the door shut, which reminded me to search for her little messes. I started out just cleaning up her messes, but after a few moments I decided to sweep and then clean the carpet. Before I knew it, it was dawn and I had scrubbed every inch of floor in my home. The toilet and bath tub were shinny now. When I needed to think, I cleaned. It used to drive my parents nuts, because I'd take off cleaning and house elves would complain that I was doing all the work. I set a pot of coffee on to brew and stoked the fire before putting in a fifth load of laundry. I had managed to wash all of my dirty clothes and this was the last of the furniture covers. As I was tugging a plaid cover over my loveseat, the door bell rang.  
In my current world, this was a very late call, but since for everyone else this was only a little after seven o'clock it was really an early one. I stood up brushing stray hairs from my lose ponytail out of my face and trotted after Hobo to the door. Remus Lupin's distorted head met my eye when I looked through the peep hole. I unlocked the door and opened it.  
"Morning," I said. There was no need to sound cheerful. He'd just lost three friends in one 24 hour period and a fourth was locked up.  
"May I come in?" I nodded stepping out of the way.  
"Of course. What do you need?" He gave me a wry look.  
"How about the past 48 hours back."  
"I wish I could do that. I really do." He patted my shoulder.  
"Well, then I have a different favor to ask of you." I showed him to the kitchen and poured us both a cup of coffee.  
"Alright. Name your price." He looked so ragged. He always looked like he'd been run through the wringer, but that was a well loved teddy bear look. This was a different sort of thing. His eyes were obviously red and puffy, he was in possession of a five o'clock shadow, and his hands shook terribly.  
"I want information. Everything you have. I want to know how long this had been planned. Who planned it? How Sirius got involved without anyone noticing. I want it all."  
"How am I supposed to do that?" I asked. He was shocked.  
"You don't know? Everyone else does."  
"It's seven in the morning and I've been up all night. There are a lot of current things I don't know so why don't you fill me in." He pulled a page from the Prophet from within his patched up robes and handed it to me.  
"Your unit is in charge of clean up and investigation of Peter and the Muggle deaths." I scanned the page and sure enough there was my unit's listing.  
"I don't know how much I'll get, Re. I'm a witness at this point." He watched me quizzically.  
"What did you witness?"  
"That fight yesterday, then when I was leaving I saw Peter talking to someone in the alley." Remus sipped at his coffee for a while, thinking.  
"You'll still give me what you can get?"  
"I'll lose my job if I'm caught, but yes, of course I will." I answered.  
"I wouldn't want you to lose your job." he said worriedly.  
"I won't get caught."  
After he finished his coffee, I walked him to the door. He hugged me before leaving telling me to take care and stay in touch. I finally had something real to do. So I went and showered and dressed for work. I had to do this for Remus. Remus and I barely knew each other. We'd talked a few times, shared tricks of the trade and such, but never really made it to the friend stage. I will doubt to the day I die, that I was so determined just for him. I wanted the truth about Sirius while the tracks were still fresh.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don't own anything, it's all JKR's except a select few characters.

A/N: Sorry kinda spaced last week. I'll up load chapter four this week if I get reviews otherwise you'll have to wait until next monday. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

I showered and called work. No one said a word about my sister's wedding; no one asked me why I'd come in early instead of waiting out the week like I'd planned. They just smiled politely, if they acknowledged me at all. My boss was now my brother-in-law. I was never sure while he dated my sister what I was supposed to call him, Jacob or Mr. Chambers. In most cases, he defined it for me, this morning I wasn't sure when I walked in his office. He jumped up and kissed my cheek.  
"Thank God, you got in here alright, Esther. The city's running mad. Now, Mr. Edgecombe, this is Miss Filch, my new sister-in-law." He said his hand resting in the small of my back, while the other gestured to a short, round man with a funny little mustache that reminded me of a cartoon I'd once seen of a Muggle dictator, Hitler, I believe.  
"Good Morning sir," I said, stepping forward to shake his hand. Instead of shaking my hand, he drew it towards his pursed lips and kissed it.  
"Yes, m'dear, finest of mornings. The wizarding world is very lucky to have this monkey off their back." He said releasing my hand and pulling out a chair for me. Jacob went to sit behind his desk and he took a seat by my side.  
"I wouldn't call He-Who-Mustn't-Be-Named a monkey. We can't truly be sure he's gone. Can we?" Before either man could do more that gawk at me, I continued. "I for one will not believe such a silly rumor until his body is before me. I've seen this too many times! How many times has he pretended to 'go away' just so that we let our guard down a smidge and there he is of a sudden killing hundreds in one swell swoop! I won't have it." The visitor smiled at me.  
"I like you. Mr. Chambers, I want this girl on Sirius Black's case! He won't have a trial true enough, but he'll be talked to. Don't want a stink raised. You know how those underground moles are when 'injustice' shows up!" My dear Jacob looked at me as if he had no idea what to say.  
"Oh! Sir, that's a very generous offer, but am I really the person you want on this case?" He looked at me for a moment; a real good up and down. I felt like meat at market.  
"My girl, this is a case that could make or break your career. I would think you'd love such a chance."  
"I do sir, but-" he cut me off.  
"But nothing. You're perfect for the job. I hear you know the victim and the charged. You also don't believe a word without some solid proof. You might even, though I doubt it possible, prove Mr. Black innocent." I smiled slightly.  
"Is there no one else?" He looked at Jacob who just shook his head before folding his hands under his chin.  
"Not that I'm aware of, dear heart."  
"Then it seems I don't have another choice." The dumpling with a touch of facial hair stood up then shaking hands with both of us before parting. Jacob looked at me and laughed.  
"There are whisperings, sister, that I'm to be promoted soon. If you do well on this case you're a shoo-in for my position."  
"Isn't your bride upset about the honey moon being canceled?" He shook his head.  
"Your sister wasn't too happy about leaving with the war anyway. She knows how involved you get in things. She's worried." He gave me a long look with his big brown puppy dog eyes. He'd actually been alone for Christmas three years ago and gave me that look so I'd brought him home.  
"Don't worry about me. I won't tell her about my new assignment and she won't have to worry. Now what's this gig entitle?"  
A little over an hour later I was on the crime scene. The Muggle department had already been in and had everyone warded off. Except a few of their men who doubled as our own. I couldn't believe what I saw. Sirius Black was handsome, charming (in more than one way), clever, and funny beyond belief when the mood struck him. But even in my wildest dreams, he was never capable of this sort of destruction. The two buildings that stood on either side of this alley were gone. Mere dust! The destruction eased out slowly to the end of the block where the buildings stood like scarecrows over an empty field. It was a creepy effect, but creepy was better than what I was looking at with in the rumble. Thus far several wounded and three or four dead and been pulled out. It seemed the only one who came out unharmed was Sirius, and he still took a few nasty gashes from the rubble, that had flown about.  
"Hey! Give me a hand here!" I quickly ran to help. We weren't using much magic; too much of a risk I guess. So in large crews we lifted the building off the people trapped below, then carefully we'd brace it. So, a little magic was in use I guess, but only for stabilizing and the likes. "She's alive!" The man yelled. Suddenly swooping down on us like giant birds of prey was a stretcher and healer at its side. The two quickly gathered up the girl, she was maybe ten years old; then they were gone with her. I was so shocked that her pleading blue eyes were burned into my mind after only a second's glance. "Thanks." The man who had been doing all the yelling said to me. "I'd shake your hand but, well you know." He showed me his hands. They were clothed in leather gloves that had been drenched in blood and cement dust.  
"I'm here with the investigation team; do you know where I should be?" He smiled his perfect pearly whites gleaming in the early morning sun.  
"Over there in the middle of all this. That's where the sick-o was. Yeah know we only found the finger so far of his buddy. How could a man do that, lady?" I shook my head.  
"I can't say, sir. I knew Mr. Black for a long while, none of this is like him. But how often has that been said during this war?"  
"May we be forever thankful to the heaven for ending our plight," he said with his arms open toward the sky.  
"I won't be doing any thanking until it's sorted out, sir." He nodded.  
"As you please. " I walked off then, toward a group I recognized as my unit. Each member donned an orange construction cap.

"Nice to see you decided to join us, Esther." Marcus Flint the Third said with a nasty sneer as I was swept into the clot of my fellows.  
"I'd have been here sooner, if I could have."  
"We know. How's your mother, dear?" I shrugged off my comrade.  
"Mum will live a while longer; now these people won't if we don't do something. What are we doing?"  
"Now that you ask," Mr. Flint said, "We aren't here to help anyone. We're here for the sole purpose of investigating the exact spell that was used, whose wand was used, and if there was anything that tainted the magic. Nothing more nothing less. Sirius Black isn't getting tried so we don't need to worry about who is guilty just that this is documented according to our guidelines."  
Before I could protest that this went against the oaths we'd all taken upon taking this job, he divided us up and assigned us all too different tasks. I spent the whole day up to my eyes, literally, in dead/dying and broken buildings. I never wanted to forget this, but at the same time I couldn't wait to remove the memory. It was horrible to behold. Long after my twelve hours were up I was still working. When I clocked out, I joined the recovery crew. They were glad for the extra set of hands and I brought with me a few more people. We worked until a relief team came and then we all went home. The thought was to shower and get a few hours of shut eye, but my mind just kept replaying what I'd seen today.  
The little girl's eyes were staring at me every time I closed my own eyes. So I gave up and went to my desk in the corner of the sitting room and started composing my file on Sirius Black. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew my fire place was talking. It wasn't exactly odd for a fireplace to start talking; I was on a party line so I go to parts of other people's conversations all the time. For instance, three weeks before the guy down the road knew his wife was pregnant with their third child I knew, because she'd told her sister. But this voice was talking to me.  
"Sleeping beauty, come on now," it called gently. Hobo jumped up before I was even sure if this was still a dream and went to harass the head in my fire place. "Essie?" That was a dead give away. My father was the only person besides Severus Snape who called me Essie, and my father had stopped calling me that when my mother had taken ill. I stood up as straight as possible, which wasn't very straight with the **** in my back and neck, and hobbled over to the fireplace.  
"Morning?" his eyes laughed at me.  
"It's about 6 o'clock." he said.  
"So what do I owe the pleasure?"  
"My court date is today."  
"Yes, so is Lou's. I'll be at the Ministry for a little while, but they've set me to this case." Before I could explain any more detail, he was nodding, his shoulders coming into the fire too.  
"Yes, I read it in the papers. I saw the Potters house, I can't imagine what that block must look like." Severus and I had taken immediate kinship as children. His father was abusive and mine bordered on it with his short temper. So, somewhere a long the line I started getting this normal human being side of Sev while everyone else had to suffer through the know-it-all, stickler for the rules, prick side.  
"Oh. Have you eaten?" He shrugged.  
"If I eat, I'll get sick on the stand." I laughed.  
"What is it with you and stage fright?"  
"I don't have stage fright," he almost whined. "I just have trouble with facing a jury of men who could lock me up in Azkaban for life for looking at them cross eyed." I smirked.  
"Suuure. You're just a 'fraidy cat," I teased. Even with the early hour and cramps from sleeping in a wooden chair I could still muster the gull to tease the ingenious Severus Snape.  
"What are you going to do if someone uses your name?"  
"Oh yes, that'll go over fine won't it? Esther Filch, who was raised by her filthy rich uncle, father of Lucius Malfoy, who happens to be one of the most influential men of our time, played role in unspeakable crimes under the orders of He-Who-Mustn't-Be-Named. While, her mother withered away ill in bed, her father worked for slave wages at Hogwarts moping dungeons, and her sister courted her boss. Who would believe that story?"  
"House wives," he said simply. "You think Lucius Malfoy has power to control people, try an angry mob of house wives. You'll be hanged for sure." I grinned.  
"I'll take that risk. You want to come on over or just hang in limbo there?"  
So Severus came over and watched me prepare for work. He didn't share in my coffee or my breakfast. He walked several paces behind me when I took Hobo out. Never once did he offer to aid in any way; he just watched. We left together at seven for the ministry. I had my file on Sirius tucked in my bag. The last thing I wanted was Severus knowing I was now being paid to do a little digging. We arrived and signed in and were about to part ways when my dear cousin made his appearance.  
"Did we have a good sleep?" he cooed. I'd grown up with his tortures; I was used to his riddles.  
"I've had better." I shot back.  
"Not last night, dear girl." I caught it then. He'd been pretending to be a bar tender that night. He'd made both our drinks. How easy it must have been!  
"You drugged us!" I accused.  
"I did only what I had to, in order to protect my family," he answered, neither denying nor admitting to the deed.  
"How did he do that?" Severus asked. He hadn't caught onto the act the other night.  
"Not here. She'll explain later. Just know had you not been out cold you wouldn't be alive," he said gently reaching forward to stroke the side of my face. "That'd be something I just couldn't abide by." I slapped his hand away. He was offended, anger flashed in his eyes. The same cold lightening flashes I'd seen when teasing him as a child. "Come with me, Snape. We've the same destination."  
Severus nudged me friendly before following my cousin in to the depths of the Ministry of Magic. I on the other hand had other places to go. So first I checked in with Jacob, who wrote me permission to request a day pass to Azkaban. Then I went to the proper department, which took me ages because they kept sending me back and forth between here and there filling out every form under the sun as I went. When I finally got to the right place, I found that Sirius wasn't even in Azkaban yet. He was still in a holding cell, until his medical treatment and psyche evaluation could be done. I personally never understood the use of evaluating a man's mental state just to shove him into a place where creatures literally sucked the fun out of you. But that wasn't my department. I was sent into the office of Mr. Edgecombe, who personally saw me to Sirius' cell.  
When I knelt down in front of the broken man, I gently brushed away the matted mess of hair from the gash on his forehead and he pulled back. Then sitting up slowly he stared at me. I saw something click behind his black eyes then he collapsed into me in tears. I so badly wanted the manic laughter I'd heard of. I could deal with crazies, I hated crying men.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I don't own anything, it's all JKR's except a select few characters.

A/N: Read and review please. Tell me if this is worth finishing.

**Chapter 4**

"Mr. Black I need you to calm down." I tried to sooth. I had allowed him to lean into me, going on five minutes now. It was time for us to get down to business.

"I'm so sorry," he wiped tears from his cheeks before digging the heels of his hands into his eyes.

"It's not a problem." What harm was one white lie, I wondered. "Mr. Black, I've personally been asked by Mr. Edgecombe to see to your case." Before I could go on he let out a cold bark of laughter.

"Mr. Edgecombe only has you on my…. You claim I have a case?" More laughter. I wasn't sure if I should slam against the bars and demand to be released from the cell that caged this insane man. But then again, I knew crazy. I could control crazy.  
"With me, you always have a case." I said holding myself upright. Years of 'don't slouch, Esther' paying off allowing me to sit straight and still without looking totally uncomfortable.

"Oh, yes. I forgot you're with Snivellus."

"There are two things you must correct about that sentence: First - I am not, and have not been with Severus Snape in a solid year. Second - Snivellus isn't his name, and it sounds like some nasty disease." Sirius bowed his head slightly and didn't look me in the eye for a long time.

"Now, Mr. Black, I need to know what you plea so I have a place to start." I pulled out my file and crossed my legs to allow myself a place to write, I took a quill in hand and poised it to write.

"Guilty." I looked up at him and for the first time, as long as I had lived outside of his spotlight, I saw Sirius Black.

"Why do you plead 'guilty'?" I asked when I had finally conquered my shock, and written down his plea.  
"Because, I was really about to kill Peter Pettigrew. I might as well take my punishment now. When I get out of here I will kill him and then they'll never catch me." I wrote his statement down word for word. I knew it would only haunt me more if I didn't.  
"Mr. Black, I was a member of one of the recovery crews. Peter Pettigrew is gone except for a finger." I said in hopes that a bit of truth would wash away his belief that Pettigrew was alive. "More over, I've seen the destruction you have caused; if you ever see daylight again it will only be in transit to a funeral home."  
"Miss Filch," he emphasized my name trying to scare me out of calling him by his last name. But there was no room for familiarity right now. "I didn't kill Pettigrew, I didn't turn the Potter's over, and I, sure as I sit here right now, didn't cause whatever destruction you saw."  
"Then your plea is not guilty. Mr. Black, do you understand the meaning of the word 'guilty'?" I asked. He nodded smugly.  
"You were a spy, am I correct? You know where my family's loyalties lie. You are more than aware that should the opportunity have shown itself, The Dark Lord would have questioned me personally and forced me to reveal the place of my best friend." He paused for a moment and my fingers worked faster than they had ever to take down notes. "James was my brother. You have sister, I know because I was invited to her wedding, wouldn't you die to protect her? If you held a secret, something that could get her and her husband and baby killed, would you die in their place, even if it meant only slowing their would be killer?" I saw tears working their way back into his eyes and offered him a hanky while I wordlessly charmed my wand to take notes for me. They'd need revised later anyway.  
"Yes, I would."  
"Then you understand why I'm pleading guilty. As much as James was my brother, so are Peter and Remus."  
"Who are you protecting, now?" I was afraid my words would be too slow, too calculated.  
"Harry."  
"James and Lily's boy? What are you protecting him for?"  
"You just don't get it do you, Miss Filch?" I had no answer. I didn't know what he was talking about. "I was the Potter's secret keeper. I knew all there was to know and I passed the task on to Peter. I didn't ask James. I didn't want him to know. I didn't tell a soul, living or otherwise what I was doing. Peter received the information and it left me. I don't remember it. That's the way the spell works. I thought - ," he paused. "They killed Regulus, killed him because he left their forces. I thought I was protecting James. I thought I was saving my brother and his family. All I did was get them killed. I deserve to be locked away." The tears finally sprung from his eyes and it took all of ten minutes for him to recompose himself.  
"Mr. Black, do you think you can remember all of this even while in Azkaban?" I asked the wheels in my head beginning to turn. He looked at me as if I'd just asked him to recite his alphabet.  
"Yea, my mother was a regular dementor herself. I can manage."  
I smiled politely. "Good."

"Why, though? What good will it really do?" he asked me.

"Edgecombe said I might be able to prove you innocent. If you can remember this stuff and if I can get solid evidence…." I trailed off for a moment, my quill going into my mouth from a bad habit. He watched me his dark eyes beaming intense rays at me.  
"Where would Peter hide?"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I don't own anything, it's all JKR's except a select few characters.

A/N: I'm gonna go ahead and post all 7 chapters and then post more as I write it.

**Chapter 5**

Two hours later I was following my only lead on solid evidence: that I was out of my mind. I was in a sewer, rats scurrying about in every direction, and my high heels charmed to work the same as thigh high rubber boots. To say I had hit a new low in my career was putting it mildly. Sirius claimed that Peter was an unregistered Animagus, a rat to be more precise, which is what brought me to walking about with a big ole' magic detecting bubble around me. I sloshed through the underground tunnels following a thin blood trail. I could only hope this would prove that Peter had cut his finger off and fled, the way Sirius said he had. But in all honesty, I was just trying not to vomit. I fleetingly was proud to have discovered the answer to a question my sister had asked me when she was five or six: do we poop magical poo? The answer is no. I find it impossible to believe that on the whole street one wizard hadn't used the loo today, therefore confirming the fact that none of this **** was magical when my bubble passed around it.

The line of blood was hard to trace and harder to follow. I had tried to use a spell Severus had invented, years prior, to make the trail glow and be easier to follow, but all it did was give me a different color, slightly glow-in-the-dark, trail to follow. The sun started to go down and I was still following a trail I had no idea was even Pettigrew's. So an idea finally taking hold, I pulled a plastic bag from my pocket and scrapped a bit of the funk off the wall along with it a sliver of my presumed blood trail. I tucked the bag away and found the nearest exit.

By the time I got to the labs, they were closed for the day. I was able to leave a note for a friend of mine to contact me as soon as possible. I had worked with Dwight Jennings before. He was one of the best at what he did and even in my wildest dreams I couldn't fully understand what that was. But, as I sat on a stool next to him the following morning, he explained again what he did, to me.  
"It's just breaking something down in to its most basic form, in order to tell what goes into making it," he looked over at me and laughed. "You never were good at figuring out what was in something though."

"Oh bite me," I groaned. He was referring to an incident in my first case with him when I'd been given the chance to try what he was doing and mistook the compounds of powdered unicorn blood for those of Floo powder.

"If I didn't think I would have your newly found innocent lapdog, Severus, on my tail, I would." He sent me after a cup of coffee for him and by the time I returned he had my answers. "This is definitely human blood. But I can't say whose. I would need access to the Ministry's Identification systems to do that. However, if this turns pivotal to the case, I have a friend you can contact who will do that for the right price."

"I don't exactly have a very big income here. What kind of price are we talking?" This blood was pivotal as for as I was concerned. If this blood turned out not to be Peter's then he hadn't left a trail and was indeed dead, somewhere amongst the rubble. I didn't see how he and Sirius could have been as close as they were and Sirius comes out with a few gashes and Peter not come out at all.

"He's a bit of a black market kind of guy. He has a few… demons that haunt him. If you could clear a few of them up for him --"  
"I don't do riddles, Jennings."  
"He may or may not have fallen out of Sissy Malfoy's pocket." He finally came out with his big information.  
"Oh honey. Everyone does that. Narcissa isn't easy to get along with."  
"Well this is different." I rolled my eyes, not professional, but neither was this conversation.  
"He's a bit of a private eye, and brought some information in on Lucius that wasn't very pleasant."  
"Okay. Where do I find this guy?"  
I was tired of asking that question already. But he had an address. I went and talked to Jacob, who told me I was off the hook and didn't need to run to him every time I needed a day out of the office. He trusted me. I only wished I did. The blind faith he had in me seemed unshakeable, even as I told him, sister-in-law to brother-in-law of course, everything I had found thus far and what was ahead of me. He smiled and told me he was sure I would do what was right. There had to be a way to do what was right and still save a man from a life he shouldn't have to live.  
"Excuse me. Are you Mr. Smith?" How was it possible for the man to have come up with such an original name?  
"Depends on whose asking."  
He was a grubby little man. A brown cloak covered him from head to toe and shadowed his face. On his hands poised several expensive rings set with large gems. He was watching a young couple flirting in the corner and even I, a girl who has done so very few times, could see they were seconds away from a regular snogging.  
"I'm Precious, a friend of the Malfoy family." Precious was something Lucius had seen fit to dub me at some point in my youth and when I had taken up my double agent lifestyle, it found a second use as my fake identity.  
"Yes, Precious is a well known name in my line of business transactions." I didn't ask what that meant. I just pushed further. It is always best not to become too familiar or friendly with a person in the day I live in.  
"I'm working a case and need to find Mr. Smith in order to further it. Do you know where I can find him?" I asked.  
"What kind of case?"

"I have a sample of something; I need to know where it came from."  
"You have found Mr. Smith." I smiled.  
"That's what I was hoping to hear. What's the price of your services?"  
"You are a friend of the Malfoy's?" I nodded. He seemed to think on this for a while.  
"I was once employed by one of them. Get me my payment and your job will be done too." "When I have your payment where do I take it?"  
"Leaky Cauldron, tell Tom it's for me and I'll contact you through him within the week." He turned away from me and I knew our conversation was over.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I don't own anything, it's all JKR's except a select few characters.

A/N: Ok I thought I had 7 chapters turns out there are only 6... sorry. I'll work on 7 soon as I can.

**Chapter Six**

As always I was welcomed into my cousin's home with open arms and closed hearts. I was led quickly toward the screams of the youngest member of the family. Sissy leaned over the crib of a short pudgy blonde looking so out of place I let out a small laugh. She looked up at me, the same steel eyes her son owned locked on mine in a desperate plea for help. I plucked Draco up and held him close to me instantly he conformed to my body and was all gentle coos laying wet kissed on my neck and cheek.  
"Esther, you're a God send," Sissy told me. I turned my head quickly to kiss the little one's sticky cheek.  
"You know how much I adore this little angel." She smiled at me pushing her hair back; she looked like she hadn't slept in years. She'd once possessed a ballerina's grace now she shuffled around like a ninety year old with a bad hip.  
"It seems the feeling is mutual," she reached out to caress her son but he protested with a squeal.  
"Es!" he wrapped his arms around my neck so tight I could barely breathe. "No touchie! Es hold." he had his daddy's attitude without any doubt.  
"Why don't you just take him home with you; bring him back when he's about sixteen and doesn't like you anymore?" I laughed shaking my head to Draco's displeasure.  
"I love my little dragon, but I'm not cut out to be a parent. You and Lou need a break for a day or two you know where I live but I'm not taking him forever." She gave me weak smile, dim shadow of her old self.  
"What've you come for, Esther?"  
"You owe Mr. Smith something?" She groaned before I could finish what I was saying. "I'm working a case and need his help. I just want to know how much you owe him so I can pay your-our debt." I corrected myself at the last second.  
"Esther you can't repay this debt on your own. It's not cash he wants, its something far harder to come by."  
"What the souls of a hundred innocent children?" I asked sarcasm kicking in so I wouldn't have to face the disappointment.  
"What's the case?" she demanded coming into her old self for a moment.  
"I may be able to prove Sirius Black isn't guilty of the Potter's deaths." I told her, she looked at little Draco curled in my arms and content.  
"When he told me what your cousin had really been doing I didn't want to believe him. I was angry as you can imagine you know the crimes Lucius is guilty of, the things he's done. The man I married would never do that. The women, Esther he's killed innocent women. Orphaned children just like his own and then comes home still able to," she broke down in tears and I held my free arm out to her. She embraced me crying into my shoulder in a display of weakness I'd never seen. Even in labor she'd been in complete control of everything.  
"Narcissa, its okay." I promised. "It will all be okay."  
"When?" she sobbed like child.  
"Soon," I lied. I knew it would be okay someday but I didn't know when someday would come. "Okay, Sissy, we can do this," she muttered to herself pulling away. "Put Draco down for the night and I'll get what Mr. Smith wants. But Esther you have to promise me that you'll do everything in your power to help Sirius. He may have betrayed his blood but he would never betray those others."  
"Cross my heart," I swore.  
It wasn't long before I had Draco down and asleep to the promise of a weekend with me doing whatever he wanted to do. A weekend he wouldn't be cashing in on anytime soon but all the same it helped easy him from my hip to his crib. Narcissa pulled me into the hall casting about to make sure we weren't watched she handed me a small square blue velvet box. I knew this box even though I'd only seen it once. Within it held the chocker women in her family had wore on their wedding days for at least four generations that I knew of. A huge emerald was set in silver with diamonds around it in an amazing design on a black velvet band.  
"Are you sure?" I asked. She looked me in the eye and nodded.  
"It's long past time we started paying off our debts, Esther. You need anything else just find me, you and I aren't going to let our family blacken its reputation any longer."  
I took the box to Tom right away and he promised a safe transaction and his word was all I had to secure this. I slept uneasy that night; my dreams were haunted by Narcissa and Sirius. They seemed to have so much in common. Vows kept them imprisoned in their own separate prisons. She would serve a life time term as Lucius' wife long after their fire had burned out because that's what she promised to do. He would serve life in Azkaban happily with the hope of achieving his vow to kill Pettigrew for his crimes. I woke early to Hobo licking me; she had seen so little of me lately that she was over excited to have me waking in a bed with her.  
I showered and dressed in what Jacob always referred to as my knock 'em dead out fit: knee high boots with a long black skirt and low cut red top. The whole this showed off my body more than I usually allowed but I was going to hell today I might as well look good. I shrugged into my black robes hugging them too me as I stepped out the front door with Hobo. We went for a long walk, at the end of which I apparated both of us just outside the property lines of Hogwarts. My father was there, he'd update me on Mum, and the real reason I needed to be there had recently become head master. Hobo bound forward immediately causing me to chase after her.  
I found Dumbledore first, I knew what he'd tell me would upset me but that was just warm up for what my father would do. He greeted me and my dog with a wide smile and ushered us into his office. I watched as he conducted his business, waiting for my turn to enter his mind. When he finally got around to me he laid down his quill, folding his hands under his chin and nodded for me to begin.  
"I've seen Sirius Black, I heard the argument the night of the Potter's murder, and I'm chasing down leads on Pettigrew's whereabouts. Sir, Sirius is innocent and I will prove it." I didn't beat around the bush; I stated the simple facts of the matter and moved on. He eyed me over his half moon spectacles for the longest moment of my life.  
"That's foolishness," he finally told me.  
"Sir!" I stood up my chair flying backward at my sudden movement, my fists tried to embed themselves in his desk. "How can you dismiss me so easily?" I demanded to know. "How can you just condemn one of your own without taking a good look at them? You'll risk your neck for Severus who we both know committed crimes that should have him locked up but a man who broke his back to avoid it you'll just turn your own back on him?"  
"Miss Filch consider all the facts. Look at all the details no matter how small!" he ordered me in his calm voice, still seated in his chair watching me carefully. "Have you even thought about little Harry? I know you spend a good deal of time with Lucius' boy if he and Harry were switched would you work so hard to release a man who had hurt your tiny cousin?"  
"Sirius never has and never will hurt Harry!" I yelled. This was irritating beyond anything I'd ever expected. Dumbledore was supposed to be understanding and gentle so why was he so ready to send Sirius to the gallows? What had Black done before these allegations to lose his trust? I wasn't ready to believe it was seriously the allegations themselves.  
"Miss Filch, Mr. Black will take Harry if he is released. He isn't prepared to be a parent, he pleaded guilty to these….unspeakable crimes. Tell me, dear, why are you so quick to fight for him?" I snorted and shook my head.  
"What happened to you? You used to believe that every chance to protect the innocent was worth the fight. You drilled in my head when I was so ready to fall to my family that there's a good in every single person worth bringing out. What is it about Sirius Black that makes him not worth the fight? Or is it your precious plan you're worried about?" I sneered the last part stabbing blindly with my words praying to hit his heart.  
"Esther, sit." he ordered and on command I sat. "I have no precious plan. Not anymore, you've heard I sure that the Dark Lord has passed on haven't you? There is no need for us to be so afraid any longer, dear"  
"What proof do you have!" I growled. "I destroyed house and a boy with a scar? Two dead bodies? Three people died in that house, Albus! You only have two bodies, no I'm no genius but you're missing a body and that means something."  
"What about Pettigrew?" he reminded me of my own dilemma without knowing its true impact. "Where's his body?"  
"Same place as his soul, sir and I'll die before I give up looking for him." I stood up again and left, Hobo at my heels. Just before I shut the door I looked over my shoulder at the man I'd once worshiped. "You've changed, sir, and not for the better. Think about that next time you remove a nasty memory into your little bowl. What are you really removing? The memory or a part of your heart?"

I stormed out of his office and through the castle, students gawked at me and my dog, I'd forgotten that school was still in session. I forget frequently that there is a world beyond this war I've been fighting and not all life stopped when it began, just mine. Father was mopping up someone's vomit just outside of Snape's classroom, from the smell wafting out of there today's potion was a rather nasty piece of work, I'd have to teach him a few things later about light stomachs.  
"Hello," I greeted Father he looked up and nodded only the faintest hint of smile touched his lips. "How's Mum?"  
"Holding in there, but she won't be for long." he said it with so much emotion that it made me feel more than a little guilty for having jumped into a case instead of taking my vacation days to spend with my family.  
"I see Jacob everyday but never have time to ask, how's Sis?"  
"She's no pleased that she has to give up her honeymoon so her husband can clean up Black's messes but she'll get over it. She's stronger than we are." my stomach churned at the thought of being anything like my father.  
"Oh," I sighed.  
"You here to see Sev?" I shrugged.  
"It's a minor perk, I guess."  
"Lucius said you two spent the night together the other day, are things warming back up? You know even though he's a half blood he's still a very good match for you."  
"Yes, Father, I know. But, no not really. We're just exploring the realm of friendship," I lied. Friends with benefits maybe but even that sounded a little much for what we were and at the same time not close to enough.  
"Hmm" Father grunted. "Then what're you here for don't you have a job?"  
"Yea, I had to talk with Dumbledore, thought I'd stop and say hi."  
"Don't go thinking just because your boss is family you can get away with anything. I've talked to Jacob and he's sworn not to go easy on you." Father warned.  
"Yes, sir." I nodded meekly. Father finished up his work, the mop having actually eaten the vomit off the floor.  
"Stop and see your mother sometime, she'd really like to see you." he instructed as the bell rang. "I would too," he thought his words were lost in all the noise of students and bells but they weren't. I turned around to go and walked right into Severus. With a smirk he took my wrist and led me into his classroom, he gave a stray boy a glare that sent him running for higher ground. The doors banged shut behind him and Severus moved me against them pinning me to the doors with a kiss.  
"What a nice surprise, I was just thinking about getting something sweet for lunch."  
"Wow, you know everyone always said you were lame but I really never thought you were that lame." he rolled his eyes and stepped away from me.  
"What are you here for, Essie?" he asked nicer than my father had.  
"Meeting, check on Mum, and maybe a snack?" he smirked.  
"Go down to town, I'll meet you there for lunch." I started to protest that that wasn't for two hours yet but he kissed me again, I have to admit I prefer Severus to Snape. Severus was the guy I got when it was just the two of us; Snape was the guy everyone else got all the time.  
"I think I can manage that. I've got to check something though so I'll have to meet you. Noon same place as always?" he nodded and a knock sounded on the other side of the door, his next class was arriving I had to go. He quickly morphed back into emotionless Snape, putting the cold mask on as he opened the doors to greet his students with a scowl.


End file.
